my story
by akashiya45
Summary: this is my first story


Breyden Hoopiiaina period 3 11/6/13

MY STORY.

___**The man in black was trying to find Buttercup, when a vampire stopped him and challenges him to a fight of strength on the moon, the vampire's name is Jacob, the man in black accepts the challenge.**_

"_**How are we going to go to the moon when we don't have a rocket to get there?" said the man in black.**_

"_**We are going to build a rocket for the fight" said Jacob.**_

"_**Fine," said the man in black.**_

___**They built the rocket, but they needed gas for the rockets, they found it near a boulder. They filled the rockets then they blasted off to the moon. When they got there they started the ultimate fist fight on the moon to test their strength but only one will win the fight, who will it be the man in black or the vampire?**_

___**Jacob has the advantage because he is stronger but the man in black is holding his own. **_

"_**You're stronger than I am," said the man in black, **_

"_**I heal faster than you do and yes I am stronger than you" said Jacob, the man in black is eager to get back to save Buttercup but the vampire won't let him.**_

___**Jacob had a deal with the man in black, the deal was if the man in black beat Jacob then Jacob will accompany him to save Buttercup from Vizzini back on earth, but Buttercup is starting to get worried about the savior that is going to save her from death.**_

"_**I hope someone is going to save me from you Vizzini," said Buttercup.**_

"_**That someone won't save you this time Buttercup," said Vizzini.**_

"_**But he will come and save me from you" said Buttercup.**_

"_**He won't come, I keep telling you that he won't come to save you" said Vizzini angrily.**_

___**The man in black beat Jacob, and Jacob agreed to save buttercup, when they got where Vizzini was holding Buttercup, Vizzini welcomed them but Vizzini held a dagger to her throat. **_

"_**If you get any closer you will kill her" said Vizzini.**_

"_**How about we have a battle of wits" said the man in black.**_

_**Vizzini agreed and the man in black pulled out a poison that is tasteless and has no smell to it, than the man in black took both goblets and turned around and poured the poison into both then turned back around, placed one goblet in front of Vizzini and placed the goblet in front of him. **_

"_**Pick your choice, dank the poison in the goblet, if you chose wrong you will be dead and the person is drink the non-poison will be still be alive" said the man in black.**_

"_**Very well I accept your foolish challenge but I will warn I'm not a fool to choose the goblet in front of you or me" said Vizzini. **_

"_**Then you made your decision" said the man in black. **_

"_**Let's get this over with" said Vizzini "very well then" said the man in black.**_

___**They both drank the wine but when they got drinking, the only one dead is Vizzini and the man in black but the man in black build up an immunity to the poison and Jacob is surprised at the man in black.**_

_**`"How did you win?" said jocab.**_

"_**It takes a long time to work up an immunity to the poison and to trick your enemy" said the man in black.**_

___**Both Jacob and the man in black took buttercup back home, it will be hard to do, because they have to go back where they came from, the way back will be difficult to get back to Buttercup's homeland.**_

"_**To find the king and his servant's before they get lost trying to find me, then they're going to kill who ever kidnapped me," said Buttercup.**_

___**The man in black got little scared to be killed by the king or be thrown in jail for the king to be. That the man in black kidnapped his little princess. But Jacob will not allow his friend to be killed or be thrown in jail for kidnapping the princess Buttercup.**_

___**The king is looking for the kidnapper but he doesn't have faith in his royal companions to help him to look for his daughter, the royal merchant kept telling him "have faith in me to bring your daughter home safely" then the king said. **_

"_**I hope your right on that and your life depends on this mission or you will be thrown in jail with the kidnapper, understand" said the king.**_

"_**Understood" said the royal merchant. But the king is worried about his daughter's safety and bringing her home, back to the castle.**_

_**THE END **_


End file.
